Kenshiro
Kenshiro is the main protagonist of Fist of the North Star. He appeared in the 90th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, where he fought Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. History Ken (short for Kenshiro) was originally an orphan and apparently a descendent of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. As a baby he was adopted by a man named Ryuken, the 63th successor of Hokuto Shinken style, who would name Ken after Ryuken's older brother: Kenshirō Kasumi as they both shared a Big-Dipper-shaped scar. Kenshiro would watch his other adoptive brothers train in Hokuto Shinken, and one day even decided to join them. This would eventually lead up to a fight to who would be Ryuken's successor, and despite how young and naive he was compared to the others he was an ultimately promising student and successfully earned the title of Ryuken's successor. A nuclear war broke out and created a nuclear fallout, Ryuken died as well so Kenshiro ended up leaving with his fiancée Yuria to find a future for themselves in this new post-apocalyptic world. Unfortunately, some Lord named Shin from another rival school of Hokuto Shinken called Nanto Seiken decided to take Yuria for himself. During this abduction, Shin was able to beat Kenshiro and give him the seven scars we see on his chest today. After a year of ravaging wastelands, Kenshiro would gain cunning and killer instincts needed for survival in this new world. DEATH BATTLE Info Background * Full Name: Kenshiro * Height: 6'1" | 185 cm * Weight: 220 lbs | 100 kg * Age: Mid-20s * 64th successor of Hokuto Shin Ken * Married to Yuria * Fighting in the nineties * You wa shock! Abilities * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Enhanced senses * Chi manipulation * "Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken" ** AKA the Hundred Crack Fist ** Unleashes over 100 punches in seconds * "Tenryu Kokyu Ho" ** Increases strength by 333% * "Muso Tensai" Feats * Can throw 50+ punches in 3 seconds * Touched lava with his bare hands * Threw a 661 lb man * Broke 10 tons of concrete & steel * Carried a 200 ton boulder several miles * Hit bullets out of mid-air * Survived 1,000 tons of collapsing concrete & steel * Defeated Nagato, Toki, Kaioh, Roah One Minute Melee Kenshiro previously fought Jotaro Kujo in Season 2 of One Minute Melee and lost. DBX Kenshiro appeared in the fourth episode of DBX where he fought One Punch Man's Saitama, and ended in a draw. Gallery kenshiro_hd_game_version_color_by_0kronos0.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Kenshiro is the sixth combatant to lose in both One Minute Melee and DBX, with the first five being Terry Bogard, Iron Man, Link, Lucario and Luigi. *Kenshiro is one of 20 combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Dan Hibiki, Hercule Satan, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi, Tails, Mario, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil and Jotaro Kujo. *Kenshiro is the seventh combatant to have a win, a loss and a tie, with the previous six being Ryu, Deadpool, Lucario, Mario, Sephiroth and Vergil. *Kenshiro and his opponent are the 23rd and 24th anime/manga characters in Death Battle, after Vegeta, Pikachu, Son Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Lucario, Renamon, Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki. **He and his opponent are also the 11th and 12th Shueisha characters in Death Battle, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki. References *Kenshiro on Wikipedia. *Kenshiro on Hokuto Renkitōza. Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:DBX Draw Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Ki Users Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Martial Artists Category:Human Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Protagonists Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Light Users